Here For You
by KittyComeHere
Summary: One-Shot. Blossom unintentional 'breaks up' with Brick with Dexter. Brick and Buttercup have a family kind of relationship and what happens when Buttercup comes to comfort Brick? First story so please, please be nice... (DexterxBlossom somewhat) NOT a BCxBrick though I wish it was)
1. Part 1

**I am soooo going to regret this. Again, this is my first story ever ****_posted sooo pleaseeeeeeee beeeee niiiice to meee!_**

* * *

Here For You

_by: kchAT_

Buttercup lightly knocked on the bedroom door twice before she slipped in. The lights were off. Her green eyes gave a glance at the teenage boy that was sound asleep in his bed before closing the door with a soft _clunk_. She stared at the motionless almost lifeless body a few steps away.

He was laying on his stomach, legs and arms sprawled across the red cushioned bed, dropping off the edges of and his head was turned towards her.

She felt a pang of sadness wash over her, then stepped towards Brick, each step as quiet as possible. Buttercup knelt down beside the red sheet-ed bed by his wooden nightstand. She looked at him softly, her gaze never leaving his peaceful features.

_~Yesterday Afternoon~_

_The door's bell jingled as three teenage boys made their way into the night diner. These three boys might look like friends and not related at all. They are actually the retired Rowdyruff Boys now known as the Jojo Brothers; Brick Jojo the eldest, Butch Jojo the middle brother, and Boomer Jojo the youngest._

_"-then for some reason she got mad. I don't understand her at all!" said the youngest Jojo, flailing his arms up to emphasize his point. He directed his attention to his older brother, Butch, who looked irritated by his brothers' talk about his girlfriend._

_"Look, you either deal with Bubbles or look for some girl to talk to." shot Butch. He was always annoyed fast and you wouldn't like to see him like that._

_"Well, you don't see me complaining when you're whining about how your girlfriend, Buttercup, can hit harder than you can." Boomer muttered under his breath._

_"I heard that as-" Butch started but was interrupted by Brick._

_"Guys be quiet and let's just find a table, got tha-" Brick stopped mid-sentence. He let out a small gasp, grabbing the attention of his brothers._

_"Brick what's gotten-" Butch stopped like Brick and all three brothers' attention was now aimed at table 6, where they found Blossom, Brick's girlfriend, making out with Dexter, his rival._

_"Lets get out of here." Brick growled and walked out of the diner, the boys followed suit. Blossom who noticed this quickly got up and ran out of the restaurant's exit._

_"Brick, wait!" Blossom called after him. Brick turned to face her, hand on his car's handle. There was a hint of hope in Blossoms eyes, Brick's glare only hardened and opened the car's door then got in and left. Blossom returned to the diner, trying to think of a quick lie to tell the boy in the diner why she had left the way she did._

_The ride home was silent, no one on the car would dare break it. A few minutes later that felt like hours, the boys arrived to their crummy apartment. Brick immediately left to his room and slammed the door shut._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Oh, Brick…" Buttercup's voice wavered like a single sheet of paper running in the harsh wind. She gently began stroking Brick's back. He started stirring until he was partly awake, he then remembered the events from the night before. He let out a tired yawn, more like a sad sigh.

He opened his eyes slightly. Green eyes met with red conflicted ones. He then closed his eyes.

Brick slowly propped himself onto his elbows and buried his face in his hands.

He let out another sigh, "Hey, Buttercup." He managed, but of course it wasn't fooling anyone, even if she was the only one the room.

"Hey, Red." Buttercup smiled softly at him, at least he was willing to talk to her. He already knew that she would come in and try to comfort him. They had this mother-son/father-daughter relationship, over the years they had really grown a soft spot for each other.

Silence filled the room with a concerned Buttercup and a sulking Brick. Moments later Buttercup broke the silence and spoke in a whisper, "I'm sorry this happened Brick, I really am."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything, B-blossom did." Brick stammered as calmly as he could, face still in hands. He broke down right after he said her name. Brick's body started shaking slightly. Tears spilling from his eyes like raindrops on a car's windshield.

"I thought- I thought she cared for me, she-she never loved me!" Brick sobbed in his hands. Buttercup held some tears in, she has to be strong, she _has_ to be strong _for_ him.

Buttercup took Brick into her arms, letting him cry into her chest. Buttercup's grip tightened around him. Her green apple eyes shut tight, tears now slipping from her cheeks to Brick's carrot hair. She sniffled and lifted a hand and started running her hand between his thin locks of hair, that had been release from his ponytail the night before. He could never act like this in front of his brothers. They'd just laugh at him.

"I-I thought she loved me! I was so _stupid_ to believe that." Brick cried even harder into Buttercup's t-shirt. Buttercup pulled her hand away from his hair and returned to her original pose, around Brick's shoulders.

She tried calming him down by rocking him back and forth with her. "Hey, that's not true. You deserve someone better." she soothed.

"You'll get through it, I know you will. You're Brick Jojo, no break up will tear you apart. Not when I'm here." Buttercup soothed once more, her voice like silk.

Buttercup wasn't the type of girl who would get emotional like this in front of anyone. Usually in a situation like this, she'd give a quick pep-talk and gotten over it. But, not with Brick.

She opened her tear dried eyes and looked down at Brick. His unique blood red eyes shut and his bangs covering most of his sweaty forehead. When I get home, She thought, Blossoms' gonna get a stern talking to. Buttercup inwardly scowled at her big sister.

Buttercup took another try to calm him down after hearing his soft but heart aching calls for Blossom. Buttercup slowed down a bit on rocking Brick started singing him a song that he would sing to her.

_"I know you are aching,_

_and I know you are in pain,_

_but please don't you worry,_

_please don't run away,_

_we are here to mend your heart,_

_so please, please stay,_

_your pain won't stay so long,_

_so Brick just stay with us_

_because we are here,_

_I am here"_

She didn't have the perfect voice, but she tried and that was everything for Brick.

Buttercup gradually stopped rocking and stayed still, in the same position she was before with Brick. She heard a soft snore below her, her gaze drifted down at Brick. She chuckled inwardly and smiled at him. She stood up carefully still holding him in her arms trying not to wake him. She laid him down and readjusted the covers on his bed.

When she finished she took a moment to stare at Brick. Oh how many thing have changed between them. From, "Shut up you piece of-", to "I love you too.". Of course it was just a motherly/fatherly love. They would never go into a relationship if it means breaking up the type of relationship they have now.

Buttercup smiled once again, she leaned down and gave him a quick peck to the lips before silently whispering to him, "I am here, and don't you forget that."

She walked away towards the door, smiling like an idiot and touching her lips blushing slightly.

She's never going to do that again.

_End. Of part one..._

* * *

**Okay i regret i regret i regret, pleeeeas be nice, and im maybe planning on doing part 2(the FINAL part) where Buttercup faces Blossom (maybe)**


	2. Part 2

_Here For You_

_by: kchAT_

Buttercup slammed the front door closed. She faced the door and glared at it, still holding the knob unconsciously tightening it. Home sweet Home. _Not._

"Buttercup are you alright, sweetheart?" The Professor asked. He was standing in kitchen, cooking dinner that was right across the entrance.

"Yeah, just...frustrated." She left up the flight of stairs. "Don't wait on me." She called down, referring to dinner.

She reached the top of the stairs and glanced at the hall, looking at the doors. Her's was the last one, then Bubble's, then Blossom's. Her glare returned.

She walked into her room, slammed the door shut behind her. The walls were painted white, much to her dislike they didn't have enough money to paint the room how she would like it, green. Buttercup stalked to her dresser, where hung on the wall a mirror. She stared at it, well, stared at herself. She let out a frustrated sigh, then remembered Brick. And Blossom._ Blossom_. She growled and punched the mirror in front of her, glass broke but stayed in place.

No one was home, except for her and the Professor, but he knew not to bother when she was_ frustrated,_ especially when he heard glass breaking. Professor sighed, _I'll pay for that later._

They both heard a door open then shut. Blossom entered happily, a huge smile on her face.

" 'Afternoon, Professor!" Buttercup rolled her eyes. Blossom skipped up the stairs. She had just come back from lunch with Dexter.

_She's acting like nothing even happened!_ She tried to control herself but failed epicly. She left her room and once more slammed the door. She stalked to her sister's room and didn't bother knocking.

"There's a thing called privacy, you know."

"There's a thing called _respect._" Buttercup snapped.

"Why are you here?" Blossom said, she was standing near a desk taking off her earrings.

"Brick."

"What about him?" She proceeded to take off her sweater.

"Stop. Being. _Stubborn_."

"I'm not being-"

"_Like hell you aren't_!" Buttercup nearly yelled, but didn't. "Why?" She whispered.

Blossom finally looked up from the buttons she was undoing to look at her. Hurt was written all over her face.

"I can't answer that."

"You...you _what_? Are you _serious_!?"

"I needed more!" Blossom flinched at her own words.

"You needed _more_!? What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" She waited for an answer but Blossom remained quiet.

"Nothing. Nevermind, you _disgust_ me, you really do." Buttercup left quietly and for the second time that day she left quietly.

* * *

**So, I know this wasn't what you were expecting. I didn't expect this either but I just ran out of ideas! Like, i didnt want you guys to believe tht i totally gave up on this so i had spare time and did what came to mind. So if any of you guys want to 'adopt' this story just PM me or leave a comment concerning this. Byeeee.**


End file.
